Dos Lunas
by Sefiro Kou
Summary: Un pasado donde todo nació por duplicado. Sólo tres personas conocen el secreto. Se tomaron las precauciones necesarias para que todo siguiera de acuerdo a la dinastía lunar y terrenal. Pero no todo lo que permanece oculto, puede permanecer así para siempre. Y más cuando hay dos almas rebeldes de por medio.
1. Chapter 1

**Dos Lunas**

** Un pasado donde todo nació por duplicado. Sólo tres personas conocen el secreto. Se tomaron las precauciones necesarias para que todo siguiera de acuerdo a la dinastía lunar y terrenal. Pero no todo lo que permanece oculto, puede permanecer así para siempre. Y más cuando hay dos almas rebeldes de por medio. **

**Capítulo 1**

** Dos Lunas**

Helios, el guardián de los sueños rezaba en el bosque al lado de su lago favorito. Tenía que darle una solución a su rey. No era nada fácil. Jamás en la dinastía terrenal había sucedido algo semejante. Las reinas de la Tierra solamente tenían un hijo y era inconcebible que inmediatamente nueve meses después, hubieran concebido otro, tan parecido al primogénito, que pudieran parecer gemelos sin serlo. Eso era un gran problema. Los dos eran príncipes por derecho. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dividir la Tierra en dos partes? ¿Que el pueblo eligiera quién debía gobernarlos? Helios sabía que aquellos dos principitos de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules estaban destinados a enfrentarse de alguna u otra manera. Tenía que impedirlo pero no sabía cómo. Y de pronto, sintió la vibración de la Luna.

- ¡No es posible! ¡La Reina Serenity está a punto de dar a luz!

En efecto, la reina del Milenio de Plata estaba acompañada de sus dos gatitos, Luna y Artemis y de su hermana Neherenia. Todos sus súbditos esperaban que diera a luz a la futura princesa para poder hacer tocar las campanas del palacio y Neherenia, con un halo de envidia, limpió el sudor de la frente de su hermana.

- Sé fuerte… ya falta poco…

- Lo sé… pronto tendré a mi niña en mis brazos…

- ¿Ya sabes el nombre?

- Serena… se llamará Serena…

- ¡Ya nació, Reina Serenity! – exclamó Luna mientras Artemis sonreía y Neherenia se apresuró a envolver a la pequeña bebé rubia que lloraba.

- Es preciosa hermana… - ¡Dámela! Quiero besarla… mi pequeña Serena… ¡Ay! ¡Ay! – la reina siguió quejándose de dolor y Neherenia no supo qué hacer.

- ¡Reina Serenity! ¿Qué le sucede! – gritó Luna.

- ¡Hermana! - ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Artemis que ahogó un grito. Neherenia se apresuró y se quedó sorprendida al ver que la reina estaba dando a luz a otra niña. Una bebé pelirroja. Atontada, la envolvió y la tomó en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¡Serenity! ¡Acabas de dar a luz a dos niñas!

- ¡No puede ser! – La reina instó a Neherenia a que se acercara con la otra bebé y al verla, colapsó. Jamás en toda la existencia del Milenio de Plata se habían concebido dos herederas al trono. Luna y Artemis se miraron.

- Tenemos que convocar a… El aludido ya había llegado. Había aparecido en una nube de polvo dorado gracias al cristal dorado. Al ver la escena, sus ojos se abrieron aterrados. En la Tierra y en la Luna. Aquello ya no podía ser coincidencia.

- Mi reina Serenity, Neherenia… - ¡Helios! ¿Puedes explicarnos…?

- Trataré… pero primero… - el guardián del cristal dorado envolvió en una burbuja a los dos gatitos guardianes de la reina, borró sus memorias de todo lo ocurrido y los expulsó fuera del castillo.

- ¿A dónde los enviaste? – preguntó Neherenia.

- Volverán cuando arreglemos esto… no se acordarán jamás de este acontecimiento. Sólo nosotros tres sabemos esto ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué? Tengo dos bebés ahora…

- Y son hermosas majestad… Supongo que la primera se llamará igual que usted…

- Serena…

- ¿Y la hermosa pelirroja?

- No contaba con esto…

- Parece una flor… - dijo Neherenia con sinceridad. – ¿Por qué no la llamas Kakyuu?

- Es hermoso… - apoyó Helios.

- Serena y Kakyuu… mis hijas… ¿Pero quién será mi sucesora?

Helios se aclaró la garganta. Al parecer ya tenía la solución al problema en la Tierra y en la Luna.

- Majestad… asumo que usted sabe que en la Tierra ha ocurrido algo parecido.

- No sabemos nada de esos terrenales… - dijo Neherenia con desagrado.

- Bueno… el rey… tuvo a su hijo Endymion… pero nueve meses después, para sorpresa de todos, le nació otro heredero… prácticamente idéntico… Seiya.

- ¿Qué? Pero… - Así es, majestad… eso conlleva los mismos problemas que ahora tiene usted. Así que le propongo una solución.

- ¿Cuál? - Que los primogénitos se queden como herederos. Y que el príncipe Seiya y la princesa Kakyuu reinen en el planeta de las flores. Seguirían siendo de la realeza. Se evitaría todo problema… pero tendrían que borrarse sus memorias…

- Me parece buena idea… - apoyó Neherenia.

- Pero… ¿podré ver a mi hija?

- No… ese será el precio a pagar, majestad. Igual que el del rey de la tierra. La reina Serenity derramó abundantes lágrimas y finalmente, pensando que era lo mejor para su linda pelirroja, aceptó.

- Está bien. Pero que sea la más hermosa princesa…

- De acuerdo… Helios tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña bebé y Serenity se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su hermana quien sonrió maquiavélicamente.

_ "Apenas acaban de empezar mis planes… apenas…" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chicas, cómo están? Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, en esta nueva locura que se me ocurrió y bueno, a ver que sale, muchas gracias por sus reviews, los leo sin falta y pues tienen razón en parte. Una parte será basada totalmente en la serie y otra será Universo Alterno porque siempre fue así como me imaginé que debió haber sido... En fin, a ver como nos va... ya saben, Seiya nunca nos falla y éxito!**

**Capítulo 2 **

**La Maldición de Zirconia y el Gran Sabio**

- !Zirconia! ¿Dónde estás? – Neherenia entró hecha una tromba a su habitación.

- Aquí mi señora… - la vieja con bastón apareció sonriendo. - ¿Viene contenta, verdad? Le dije que todo saldría bien…

- ¡Todos tenían que sufrir lo que yo padecí! ¡Quedarme de segundona de Serenity! ¡Pero no…! Todas las miradas eran para ella, los regalos, los privilegios, el maldito cristal de plata…

- Por lo pronto ha debido renunciar a una de sus hijas…

- Helios ya se la llevó… ¡cómo detesto a ese maldito albino!

- Podemos arreglarlo mi señora…

- ¡Primero lo primero! ¿No ha llegado nuestro invitado? El majestuoso cuarto se puso a oscuras. Neherenia y Zirconia temblaron de frío pero una bola de cristal alumbró todo y una capa de la cual salían unas manos tétricas hizo su aparición.

- Yo aparezco cuando quiero y a la hora que quiero… Pero me conviene ahora… Es hora de hacer negocios, Neherenia…

- ¡Gran Sabio! – Zirconia se arrodilló inmediatamente ante él pero Neherenia le dio una leve patada y la corrió.

- ¡Lárgate y no dejes que nadie te vea! ¡Vuelve cuando te llame!

Zirconia obedeció. Meterse con el Gran Sabio no era cualquier cosa. Era el ente más poderoso del Universo hasta ahora conocido. Y Neherenia estaba haciendo negocios con él a escondidas de la Reina Serenity y después de haber hecho que los dos reyes, la lunar y el terrenal, tuvieran dos herederos.

- Como ya sabrás, Gran Sabio, Zirconia hizo su hechizo bastante bien… Hay dos herederos en la Luna y en la Tierra… Helios no sospecha que yo tuve que ver. Ofreció llevarse a los menores al planeta de las flores, a Kinmoku. Ahí reinarán pero el precio es que Serenity no podrá ver a su hija Kakyuu.

- ¿La pelirroja o la rubia?

- La pelirroja.

- ¡Estúpida! – el Gran Sabio tenía el don de ver el futuro una vez cambiado y sabía que se había cometido un error.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Necesitaba a la pelirroja como heredera del Milenio de Plata! ¡Su hija, la Pequeña Dama, de cabello rosado, será la que yo transforme en Black Lady! ¿De dónde demonios una rubia y un pelinegro van a dar a luz una hija de cabellos rosados y ojos rojos? ¡Serás estúpida! ¡Tenía que ser Kakyuu!

- Tranquilízate… - Neherenia se sirvió una copa de vino.

– De todas maneras, el futuro ya lo hemos cambiado. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es eliminar la evidencia de la mente de Sailor Plut.

- Afortunadamente para nosotros, en el castillo de su planeta, las noticias llegan con un poquito de atraso… y yo puedo arreglar eso. Sólo que tienes que ayudarme un poquito, Neherenia… - el Gran Sabio no paraba de mover sus manos sobre la bola de cristal. - ¿Cuál es el deseo más grande de Sailor Plut?

- Como sabes, es la más vieja de las sailors… y no puede abandonar la puerta del tiempo… si no me equivoco, desearía tener una hija…

- Bien… que le lleguen las noticias de la nueva princesa… pero para cuando yo actúe en el futuro, intensificaré a tal grado sus sentimientos por la Pequeña Dama que se sentirá responsable de ella como una madre… eso hará que no recuerde nada…

- Me parece bien… Haz lo que quieras… yo sólo quiero que mi hermana sufra… Como yo… por ser la maldita segunda del Milenio…

- Si quieres guerra, la tendrás… pero todo tiene un precio querida… para que todo esto llegue al fin que quieres y más allá, tengo que confinarte al lado oscuro de la luna…

- ¿Despertaré para vengarme?

- Te lo aseguro… y aún después de eso, todo seguirá siendo un caos… Pero tengo que arreglar tu idiotez… tenías que entregar a la rubia, a Serena a Kinmoku, no a Kakyuu… tengo que hacer que el príncipe Darien conciba a la Pequeña Dama con Kakyuu… fue una verdadera estupidez…

- ¡Que sufran!

De pronto, detrás de la cortina, apareció Zirconia con su sonrisa desdentada.

- Discúlpenme, pero no pude evitarlo… si lo que ambos desean, mis amos es que todo esto sea un caos y destrucción para la Tierra y la Luna, tengo el toque extra para aderezarlo…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – el Gran Sabio se interesó de repente.

- Usted hará que la princesa Kakyuu conciba a la futura Pequeña Dama con el príncipe Endymion, ¿no es así?

- Así tenía que ser desde un principio… tengo que corregirlo.

- Bueno… y si… ¿se lo complicamos un poquito también al príncipe Seiya? Nos hemos olvidado de él…

Zirconia se rió e hizo que su báculo brillara.

- ¿Qué tal si en vez de príncipe en Kinmoku, se convirtiera en sirviente?

- Helios se daría cuenta… - Neherenia habló fastidiada.

- No, mi señora… con esto mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro… Usted odia a Helios… Pues maldigámoslo. Convirtámoslo en un Pegaso. Así no recordará lo que le haremos al príncipe Seiya.

- Habla claro… - exigió el Gran Sabio.

- Bien… Helios habló de llevarse a reinar también al príncipe Seiya a Kinmoku. Pero ¿y si lo convertimos en sirviente de Kakyuu? ¿Si lo maldigo y lo convierto en una sailor scout?

- ¿Cómo dices? - Apresado en su cuerpo. Hombre de toda la vida pero cuando Kinmoku lo requiera, tendrá que convertirse en una sailor scout para proteger a su princesa. ¿Qué ironía, no?

Neherenia estalló en carcajadas y aplausos.

- ¡Perfección! ¡Perfección! Llévalo a cabo… Delante de nosotros ¡ahora mismo!

El Gran Sabio antes de que Zirconia llevara a cabo la maldición que convertiría en un futuro a Helios en un pegaso y a Seiya en una sailor scout, le puso la mano para detenerla.

- Hazlo. Pero antes debo advertirte. Para que llevemos a cabo nuestra oportunidad de enfrentarnos, tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo. Estoy plenamente convencido de que podré hacer que Kakyuu y Endymion conciban a la Pequeña Dama que necesito para hacer a Black Lady y destronar a la princesa Serena. Si yo fallo, no te preocupes, yo volveré. Luego, tú saldrás de la cara oscura de la luna… pero de ninguna manera podrás revelar que la supuesta hija de Serena y Endymion no lo es. De todas maneras es tu sobrina. Y si llegaras a fallar, no te preocupes, el caos siempre nos devuelve… y entonces Seiya… el príncipe Seiya será el que vendrá a detonar el caos…

- ¿Me lo juras?

- ¡Te lo juro!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**E****l Milenio de Plata, Kinmoku y el Pegaso**

Helios arribó a la tierra con la pequeña Kakyuu. Sentía dolor en el corazón de recordar a la Reina Serenity hincada y llorando por su hija. Saber que no la vería más. Y ahora ese era el mismo precio que tendrían que pagar los reyes de la Tierra con su hijo Seiya. El niño, de tres años, lo esperaba junto a su hermano Endymion, de cinco, en el lago.

- ¡Hola!

- Hola, pequeño Seiya… ¿Qué hacen aquí los dos?

- Mi hermano se empeñó en venir a buscarte… - Endymion, con el porte de un príncipe heredero, aún a su corta edad, habló educadamente. - ¿Quién es esa bebé tan bonita?

- Ah… su nombre es Kakyuu…

- ¿La puedo ver? – Seiya se inclinó y vio la carita durmiente de la niña y Endymion la miró con cariño.

- ¿Es de la luna?

- No puedo responder, alteza.

- ¡Soy el heredero de la Tierra! – replicó el niño.

- Lo serás a su tiempo… ¿Dónde están sus padres?

- ¡En palacio! – casi gritó Seiya y Endymion le hizo una señal de silencio.

- ¡Cállate! La vas a despertar…

- Bien… debo hablar con ellos… Con permiso, pequeños…

S&S

Los reyes, al igual que la reina del Milenio de Plata, lloraron amargamente, pero aceptaron que Seiya fuera llevado a reinar a Kinmoku al lado de Kakyuu. También acordaron que borrarían el recuerdo de su hermano de la mente de Endymion. Sin embargo, para que Seiya no se sintiera solo, acordaron que lo acompañarían dos de sus mejores amigos de la corte: Taiki, un serio y apacible castaño y Yaten, un platinado rebelde pero amistoso y decidido. Con los cuatro niños, Helios utilizó el cristal dorado y se transportó hasta el lejano planeta. Creó el castillo donde reinarían y les explicó a los que ahí habitaban que ahora ellos serían gobernados y protegidos por los representantes del Milenio de Plata y que su protección incluiría las de las inner y outer sailor scouts. Al momento de volver a su eterno lago, una luz lo cegó.

- ¿Neherenia?

- Así es, mi estimado Helios. ¿Ya depositaste a mi sobrina y al príncipe Seiya en Kinmoku, no es cierto?

- De allá vengo…

- Sí… de ahí viene… como venimos nosotras… - La vieja Zirconia salió detrás del fastuoso vestido de Neherenia y se reveló ante el guardián del cristal dorado.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es ella?

- Es mi más leal sirviente… y lo siento mucho Helios, pero teníamos que seguirte hasta aquí para terminar lo que empezamos en Kinmoku…

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Helios comenzó a preocuparse.

- Verás… no fue casualidad que hubiera dos herederos tanto en la Tierra como en la Luna… yo fui la que lo provocó.

- Yo lancé el hechizo… - Zirconia sonreía satisfecha mientras Helios agrandaba los ojos llenos de terror.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¡Tú sabías todos los problemas que implicaría!

- Pero nadie se puso a pensar cuando yo nací que yo también quería reinar en el Milenio de Plata… ser la segunda de Serenity… la hermana…

- ¿Por eso lo hiciste?

Neherenia no contestó. Empezó a acariciar las ramas de los árboles mientras Zirconia, con su báculo, hacía que Helios retrocediera.

- Helios, no me creerás tan tonta de revelarte mis planes… Acaban de empezar y no tienes ni idea de qué va a ocurrir ni los que estamos involucrados… Y para que no me fastidies… Tenemos que hacerte callar…

- ¡Jamás! ¡Esto se acabará aquí y ahora! – Helios estaba a punto de usar el cristal dorado en contra de la hermana de la reina Serenity cuando Neherenia le gritó a Zirconia.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Hazlo!

Zirconia lanzó su hechizo con el báculo hacia Helios y en un instante, el guardián quedó convertido en un hermoso pegaso blanco. Su boca estaría sellada por años. Intentó hablar pero sólo relinchaba.

- Así te ves más hermoso… un lindo pegaso… Y los pegasos no hablan. Nos volveremos a encontrar…

S&S

Los años pasaron. Nadie se enteró que a final de cuentas, Helios había desaparecido en el bosque al ser convertido en un pegaso y que Kakyuu era una reina solitaria porque tanto el príncipe Seiya como sus amigos, Yaten y Taiki, habían sido maldecidos por Zirconia a convertirse en sailor scouts cuando el peligro acechara su planeta. Todo quedó en el olvido. El Gran Sabio hizo que la reina Serenity desterrara a su propia hermana al lado oscuro de la luna, tal y como se lo había dicho, para que ahí aguardara el futuro al igual que él. El príncipe Endymion fue traicionado por sus cuatro generales: Jedite, Neflyte, Zoicite y Malachyte cuando la Reina Beryl y Metalia le declararon la guerra al Milenio de Plata. Pero él estaba enamorado y guardaba en secreto sus amores con la heredera de la luna: la princesa Serena. La noche en que atacaron, la Reina Serenity se vio forzada a usar el cristal de plata para acabar con la negafuerza y para que todos pudieran tener una segunda oportunidad. Acostada, a punto de morir, al lado de Luna y Artemis, derramó sus últimas lágrimas. No podía decir a viva voz el nombre de su adorada Kakyuu. Al menos ella estaba segura.

- En la tierra futura… espero que… vivan felices…

Y con un último suspiro, pensando en sus dos hijas, separadas al nacer, murió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**La conversación**

Serena miraba en la soledad de su cuarto aquel anillo de brillantes en forma de corazón rosa que le obsequiara Darien como símbolo de su compromiso antes de que él partiera hacia Estados Unidos. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que ella se había enterado de tantas cosas. Ser una sailor scout, conocer su vida pasada como princesa de la Luna, haberse enfrentado a tantos enemigos, conocer a una futura hija de la que no tenía idea y ahora un diamante en su mano.

- Bueno… esto era lo que querías ¿no? Una lágrima resbaló y Luna, su gata fiel, se acercó a ella.

- Serena, ¿qué tienes? Ahora por fin podemos tomarnos un descanso. Rini ha vuelto al siglo XXX y el Pegaso ha vuelto a ser Helios… seguro que ya hueles a suegra. Te vas a casar… Basta ver ese diamante en tu mano…

- ¡Cállate Luna! La gatita se extrañó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡Serena! Nunca me habías gritado…

- Perdón… Lo siento… lo siento, en serio…

- Te comprendo… Darien se ha ido y…

- ¿Y si en el fondo todo este tiempo he querido que se fuera?

- ¿Qué dices? – la gatita parecía estar viendo a una extraña.

- Nada… no me hagas caso…

S&S

Helios, al fin humano, había vuelto después de tantos años a su lugar. Con el cristal dorado entre sus manos, se sintió humano otra vez. Pero también se sintió tremendamente culpable. ¿Por qué no le había dicho a la Princesa Serenity que tenía una hermana? ¿Por qué no le había dicho al príncipe Endymion que tenía un hermano? Había pasado tanto tiempo siendo un pegaso que casi había olvidado como hablar. Pero la aparición de Rini en su vida lo había hecho olvidar aquella trágica historia de su pasado y concentrarse en su presente. Afortunadamente, Neherenia tendría una nueva oportunidad.

- ¿Pero ahora qué hago yo con estas manos manchadas de secretos? Zirconia está muerta. Neherenia es una niña. Realmente no sé qué hicieron con el Príncipe Seiya y sus acompañantes en Kinmoku… Hablaron de alguien más…

Helios tomó su cristal dorado y se sumió en el fondo de la laguna. Hasta que no encontrara respuestas, no saldría de allí.

S&S

- Tenemos que encontrar a la princesa… Nos será fácil… el primer sencillo ya tiene muchísimo éxito…

- ¡Seiya! ¡Estás ido! ¿En qué piensas?

Seiya no había hablado desde que se había topado con aquella rubia en el aeropuerto acompañada por aquel hombre. Ambos se le hacían conocidos. Ella le había atraído de sobremanera pero él le había provocado emociones ambivalentes. Querer conocerlo pero a la vez rechazarlo. Como si le hubiese arrebatado algo muy querido. De pronto regresó a su realidad.

- Dirán que estoy loco pero tuve la sensación de haber sentido la misma energía de la princesa en el aeropuerto… en una rubia.

- ¡Si hubiese sido ella nos habría reconocido! – alegó Yaten malhumorado.

- O puede que no se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a nosotros por la multitud de fans… - dijo Taiki con dudas.

- Lo único que sé es que vi a una princesa… la vi…

S&S

El avión donde viajaba Darien ya volaba sobre el mar cuando de pronto, una luz cegadora hizo que cerrara los ojos y de pronto, ya no estaba en el avión. Portando el traje de Tuxedo Mask, estaba enfrente de una sailor scout que no conocía.

- Así que tú eres el guardián de la Tierra… será fantástica tu semilla estelar.

- ¡No me la quitarás! – amenazó Darien pero detrás de Sailor Galaxia, apareció un antiguo enemigo que creía que ya no existía más.

- ¡Saludos, príncipe Endymion! Retírate Galaxia…

- ¡Gran Sabio! Pero no puede ser… ¡tú fuiste derrotado!

- Jamás podré ser derrotado… mi plan funcionó a las mil maravillas… ahora sólo tengo de marioneta a Sailor Galaxia… es la última parte del plan que ideé con Neherenia y Zirconia hace muchos años en el Milenio de plata cuando no eras más que un mocoso… Dime Endymion… ¿quién es el amor de tu vida?

- Serena y Rini…

- ¡Eres un vil y asqueroso mentiroso! – las palmas del gran sabio se unieron y comenzaron a aplaudir. – En el Milenio de Plata puede que amaras a la Princesa pero no la amas ahora… estás atado a ella por tu hija… por el deber… eres un hombre práctico… y ridículo…

- ¡Cállate!

- No, no me voy a callar… ¿no recuerdas esta escena de tu infancia hace años?

De pronto, de la bola de cristal reveló a Endymion aquel recuerdo en un bosque junto a un Pegaso, un niño de tres años parecido a él y una hermosa bebé pelirroja. Darien gritó aterrado.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

- Claro que puede ser… ¡Por supuesto que puede ser! ¡Tú no eras el único heredero! Y esa bebé pelirroja a quién se parece… Es a…

- ¡Rini!

De la bola de cristal se revelaron escenas de Darien, en una noche, donde él pensó que soñaba, teniendo relaciones en un castillo rodeado de flores rojas y mariposas, apasionadamente con una hermosa pelirroja, muy parecida a Serena, pero con los mismos ojos rojos que tenía Rini.

- Te amo… déjame estar dentro de ti…

- Yo también… nací para amarte…

Darien se enloquecía cada vez más.

- ¡Eso fue un sueño!

- Lamento decirte que no… yo te llevé a ese planeta y concebiste con la que verdaderamente amas a tu hija… a la cual hice pasar por hija de la princesa de la Luna… ¡Piensa estúpido! ¿De dónde tu hija iba a sacar ojos rojos y pelo rosa? ¿Por qué sientes por ella un amor infinito y la prefieres a ella y olvidas a Serena?

- ¿Y dónde está?

- Con tu hermano… pero ya te di demasiada información por ahora… - El Gran Sabio se carcajeó.

- ¡Galaxia! ¡Sácale la semilla estelar!

- Lo que usted diga, mi señor… Galaxia, haciendo uso de sus brazaletes, usó su poder para extirpar la semilla de Darien. Pero éste, en el último momento, recordó el nombre de la pelirroja que en verdad había amado desde pequeño y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Kakyuu!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas, cómo están? Pues como ven, a partir de aquí será diferente como la trama se deshiló en Sailor Moon Stars. Será como yo imagino que debió haber sido y pues muchas gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que les está gustando esta loquera y pues ya saben, Seiya nunca nos falla y éxito!**

**Capítulo 5 **

**Serena y Seiya se conocen **

- Como es lógico, para despistar, tenemos que asistir a una escuela… iremos a la Preparatoria Juuban… - anunció Taiki ante la cara de fastidio de Yaten.

- ¡No nos van a dejar en paz! Extraño tanto Kinmoku…

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Taiki.

- Bueno… reconozco que venir a la Tierra era obvio para la princesa…

- ¡Por supuesto que era obvio! – intervino Seiya dejando de afinar la guitarra. – Los tres sabemos que el amante de la princesa era de aquí…

- ¡Seiya! – Taiki y Yaten lo recriminaron.

- ¿Para qué callar lo obvio? – Seiya se dejó caer en el sillón. – La princesa no está y podemos hablar sin reservas. Sabemos perfectamente que por un tiempo, un hombre de la tierra la visitaba por las noches y no precisamente para cobijarla y desearle buenas noches…

- ¡Eso no nos incumbe, Seiya! – Taiki casi gritó.

- ¡Discúlpame si difiero contigo pero nos incumbe desde el momento en que la princesa quedó embarazada y tuvimos que evitar a toda costa que el pueblo de Kinmoku se enterara! – Seiya gritó sin miramientos.

- Es cierto… - Yaten murmuró con cierta tristeza. La princesa nunca volvió a ser la misma cuando la bebé murió.

- Era idéntica a ella… Y el tipejo jamás volvió a Kinmoku. Si lo viera, lo mataría por cobarde… ¡por traidor! – Seiya golpeó la pared.

- Lo único que sabíamos era que pertenecía a la tierra. Y de la niña, no sabemos nada. Sólo que murió pero no sabemos dónde está el cuerpo. Es como si Kakyuu lo hubiera olvidado.

- Bueno, lo único que yo pretendo es encontrar a la princesa para podernos ir de aquí… - dijo Yaten. – Y si para eso tenemos que ir a esa prepa, pues iremos…

S&S

Amy, Mina y Lita, esperaban a que Serena llegara. Las tres suponían que Serena se encontraba sumamente triste por la partida de Darien. Rei llegaría después de que las clases en su escuela terminaran.

- ¿Crees que estará muy triste?

- Seguro que se soltará a llorar a la menor provocación…

- Mírala, ahí viene…

Serena, con la mirada fija y su mochila en la mano, las saludó.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento?

- Es que hoy vendrán a nuestra escuela unos chicos… uff – Mina suspiró pero Amy le dio un codazo.

- Serena… la pregunta es ¿cómo te encuentras tú? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – la rubia arqueó la ceja.

- Pues ya sabes… Darien se fue… y… - Lita habló con todo el tacto que pudo pero de pronto Serena hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Saben qué? Si me van a hablar todo el día de que Darien se fue, mejor no me hablen. ¡Sí, se fue! ¿Y qué? ¡No me voy a morir! Rini también se fue ¿y? Llámenme mala madre futura pero me importa un comino… La vida sigue. De Darien nunca he obtenido más que frialdad por un futuro arreglado y Rini no me considera más que una rival.

- ¡Serena! – gritaron las tres amigas al unísono.

- ¡Estoy bien! ¿Contentas?

Serena siguió su camino cuando en ese preciso momento, todas las chicas de la preparatoria gritaban histéricas. Un auto de lujo había llegado y de él estaba bajando el grupo más popular de todo Japón: Three Lights. Mina se olvidó de Serena y corrió al auto. Amy se sonrojó y Lita se quedó pensativa. Pero Serena, sin fijarse, se quedó frente a frente con el chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules: el llamado Seiya Kou.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres esa chica! – dijo reconociendo a la rubia del aeropuerto sintiendo la presencia de una princesa.

- ¿Y tú eres? – Serena no reconocía al cantante.

- No puedo creer que seas la única chica que tengas la fortuna de tenerme delante y no sepas quien soy…

- Si supieras quien soy yo, no presumirías de tu fama…

Serena se hizo a un lado y se dirigió al salón. Taiki y Yaten lidiaban con las fans y Seiya se quedó atónito.

- Hay algo en ti… hay algo en ti, lo sé.

S&S

- ¡Ya llegué! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – dijo Rei mientras trataba de tomar aire.

- Serena está rarísima… - Amy fue la primera en hablar.

- Ya mandé a Artemis a que hable con Luna para saber si sabe algo… Tal parece que no le importara que Darien se fue y que Rini regresó al siglo XXX… Si la vieras cómo nos habló…

- ¡Bueno! ¿Y eso es malo? Al menos no se puso a llorar… ya está madurando…

Las chicas se miraron. Serena lloraba por todo y siempre dependía de Darien. ¿Y si Rei tenía razón? ¿Y si Serena al fin estaba madurando?

- ¿Ya sabes que Three Lights está estudiando en nuestra escuela?

- ¡Me voy a morir! ¿Por qué demonios no me cambié de preparatoria?

Mientras tanto, Serena, en la azotea de la prepa, seguía con sus pensamientos. Ahora ya sin enemigos ¿Qué le esperaba? Dos años de estar atada a esa leyenda del Milenio de Plata, de Tokio de Cristal y estar aferrada a alguien que había sido tan frío para darle un anillo justo antes de partir hacia Estados Unidos. ¿Qué enamorado hacía eso? Tanto llanto, tanto rogarle, para eso…

- Siento que mi vida no ha tenido sentido… - habló en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que una figura masculina estaba detrás de ella. -

Reemplacémosla por otra que la tenga…

Serena se volvió y vio a aquel hombre. De pronto sintió como si ya lo conociera. Cabello negro, ojos azules. Pero no. No era Darien. Tenía una expresión más decidida, los ojos chispeantes y una cola de caballo con el lustroso pelo sujetado. Sin poder evitarlo, se estremeció.

- No se puede reemplazar una vida…

- Pero sí a un hombre… y tú estás cuestionando a uno ahora, ¿no es así bombón?

– Seiya se acercó y se situó al lado de la rubia.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Bombón… me fascina tu peinado… además eres tan linda como una princesa… no me extrañaría que lo fueras…

Serena de pronto sintió calor en su corazón y sintiéndose halagada, le sonrió.

- Seiya Kou, vocalista de Three Lights.

- Serena Tsukino, estudiante de la Preparatoria Juuban.

- ¿Fanática?

- No sabía ni quién eras… ¿Acosador?

- Sólo contigo… ¿Soltera?

Serena se quedó pensando. Y después de meditarlo quince segundos, contestó.

- Por ahora. ¿Interesado?

- Increíblemente. ¿Mañana a las diez en el parque?

- Acepto.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas, bueno, esto está complicado en un inicio pero se los iré deshilando poco a poco... Serena tendrá un carácter un poco más maduro, no todo será de llorar y llorar y pues Seiya aquí sí recibirá más atención, se los puedo asegurar... Bueno, las dejo, Seiya nunca nos falla y éxito!

Capítulo 6

El Espejo de Michiru

La tarde pasaba presurosa pero no en la cama de Haruka. Los dos cuerpos femeninos jugaban entre las sábanas mientras las cortinas se estremecían por el viento que se colaba a la elegante estancia. El cabello turquesa de Michiru caía sobre el hombro de Haruka mientras ésta le besaba la espalda con deseo y adoración.

- Deberíamos vestirnos… Setsuna no tardará en llegar con Hotaru…

- Pues le ponemos llave a nuestra habitación y no hay problema… - Haruka tomó entre sus manos el hermoso rostro de su amante y la besó en los labios.

- No me tientes… pero de verdad… - Michiru posó su dedo índice en los labios de Haruka pero de pronto, la sailor del viento, la tomó de la muñeca.

- El viento… el viento lo siento diferente…

- Yo también… las aguas se están tornando violentas… Necesito mi espejo…

Michiru saltó de la cama sin importarle su desnudez y tomó su espejo. Lo vio por espacio de dos minutos y de pronto emitió un grito y lo dejó caer al suelo. Haruka la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

- ¿Qué viste? Dime, Michiru… ¿qué viste?

En ese momento, se oyeron las risas de Setsuna y Hotaru que acababan de llegar.

- ¡Vístete! – ordenó Michiru.

– Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente…

S&S

- ¿Por qué le dije que sí? – Serena se lamentaba de su impulso con Seiya en la azotea de la prepa mientras Luna la escuchaba en su monólogo.

- ¿A quién le dijiste que sí, Serena?

- Un chico me invitó a salir… ¿está mal?

- Mientras no intentes besarlo y él a ti… Tú ya estás comprometida… ¿recuerdas?

- Luna… cuando Darien rompió conmigo cuando la Familia Blackmoon nos atacó… él me dijo: "¿por qué tengo que estar atado a ti tan sólo por lo que sucedió en el pasado?"…

- Pero lo hizo para protegerte…

- Pero ahora no dejo de pensar que quizás lo dijo en serio… Sobre todo después de enterarnos que Rini era nuestra hija…

- Bueno, es que es algo que…

- ¡Que ya está predestinado! Realmente siempre me sentiré enamorada de Darien porque nunca he comparado lo que siento con otro hombre… y ahora este anillo me pesa tanto…

- Serena… - Luna empezaba a comprender la rebeldía en la que se debatía su pupila.

- Que tarde estoy empezando a comprender mi destino… - una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla.

S&S

Aunque Hotaru había quedado en la forma de un bebé, ya había crecido velozmente a su edad adolescente. No había necesidad de dejarla afuera de las pláticas de las outer sailor scouts. Su inteligencia precoz era magnífica y necesaria a la hora de tomar decisiones. Estando en el comedor de la lujosa estancia en la que vivían, Michiru comenzó a hablar.

- Bien… tenemos problemas. Y problemas serios.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hotaru.

- Estábamos juntas y el viento se agitó y Michiru vio su espejo – explicó Haruka.

- De hecho, nosotras llegamos porque yo sentí frío y Setsuna tenía la necesidad de volver a la puerta del tiempo.

- ¿Es cierto eso? – Haruka miró a la sailor del tiempo que permanecía callada.

- Sí. Pero sé que mi lugar está aquí ahora. No puedo ir a cada rato a la puerta del tiempo a verificar cómo se encuentra la Pequeña Dama.

- Ella está bien. – afirmó Michiru ante el asombro de Setsuna y las demás.– Pero por lo que vi en el espejo… no es nuestra Pequeña Dama…

Tres pares de ojos clavaron la mirada en la sailor de las profundidades marinas.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – Setsuna se le dejó ir a Michiru pero Haruka la detuvo ante la expectación de Hotaru.

- Setsuna… ¿Tú viste, presenciaste el nacimiento de la Pequeña Dama?

La sailor del tiempo se quedó callada. La verdad era que nunca había podido presenciar un nacimiento de la familia real. Tan sólo le llegaban las noticias con un mínimo de retraso para que hiciera acto de presencia. Pero no. Ni siquiera había presenciado el nacimiento de Serena.

- No. Yo fui informada y requerida después.

- ¿Viste a Serena embarazada?

- Sabes que no puedo abandonar la puerta del tiempo…

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Michiru?

- Acabo de presenciar en el espejo una escena… una mujer sumamente parecida a Serena, podría pasar por su gemela… pero pelirroja.

- ¿Y? – apresuró Haruka.

- Teniendo relaciones amorosas con el príncipe Endymion en un planeta que no conozco.

Hotaru, con aquella inteligencia precoz, empezó a atar cabos.

- En el futuro, Setsuna no presenció el embarazo de Serena y no vio a Serena embarazada…

- Pero no es lo único que vi…

- ¿Qué más viste?

- Antes de que pasara la catástrofe de Tokio de Cristal, una noche una sombra cubrió todo, incluyendo las mentes… y apareció una cuna con la pequeña dama que conocemos… y vi otra escena donde esta pelirroja está llorando la muerte de la misma bebé…

- ¡Esto es ridículo! – Setsuna estalló.- La Pequeña Dama es como una hija para mí… eso es imposible…

- El espejo de Michiru no miente mamá Setsuna… - Hotaru le tomó la mano.

- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo… Saber dónde se encuentra ese planeta que vi, localizar a Darien en Estados Unidos y en última instancia, buscar al guardián de la Tierra.

- ¡Ese es Darien!

- Te equivocas…

- Hay alguien más antiguo.

– Helios. El sí tuvo que estar presente en el nacimiento de Serena…

- ¿Y si la Pequeña Dama no es hija de Serena?

- Estamos en gravísimos problemas…- anunció Haruka.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Robo de Semillas Estelares y algo más**

- ¡Iron Mouse!

La sailor tragó saliva y temblaba como una hoja ante la poderosa voz de su ama. Bastaba ver sus brazaletes para saber que le debía su vida. Había estado fallando en conseguir semillas estelares y sus intentos estaban siendo frustrados por otras sailor scouts. Sabía que detrás de Galaxia estaban otras sailors que aguardaban por sustituirla.

- ¡Señora Galaxia, le juro que no es mi culpa!

- Si vuelves a fallar esta vez… ¡no dudes que voy a matarte!

- ¡Por favor, no lo haga! – lloriqueó Iron Mouse. Le prometo que ahora sí le voy a conseguir una… hay un grupo musical muy famoso… planeo sacarle la semilla estelar a su vocalista.

Unas risillas se oyeron detrás del trono de Galaxia pero ésta con ojos de águila pareció penetrar el alma de Iron Mouse.

-Si me fallas, sabes a lo que te atienes…

S&S

En el templo Hikawa, Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina discutían el ataque de una sailor para quitarle una semilla estelar a una persona. Afortunadamente, Rei había logrado llegar a impedir el ataque pero Serena, ni sus luces. Al contrario, la que había llegado era una sailor scout que no conocía, una tal Sailor Star Maker que con un Poder de Creación Estelar, había terminado en un santiamén con el ataque y santo remedio. Aquello era inconcebible. ¿Quién era esa sailor? Las cuatro estaban delante del fuego de Rei.

- ¿Va a venir Serena?

- Olvídalo Rei… no se va a parar por aquí en todo el día… - dijo Luna entrando mientras todos se quedaban asombrados. Artemis se quedó impactado.

- ¡Pero la necesitamos aquí!

- La verdad es que creo que debemos dejarla en paz… - Luna recordó su plática con ella y sabía que ya le había exigido demasiado. Tenía que dejarla ser una adolescente normal. – Hagámoslo nosotros… ¿Qué ves, Rei?

- Pues… estoy tratando de ver si la sailor scout que acabó con la otra anoche está de nuestro lado y… esto es muy raro…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Amy.

- La sailor que nos atacó no pertenece ni siquiera a nuestro sistema solar. Pero la que acabó con ella…

- Pues es obvio que tampoco es de aquí… - dijo Mina.

- Es que el fuego me dice que su alma pertenece a la Tierra…

- ¿Qué? – Lita, Artemis y Luna casi gritaron.

Amy se levantó y se puso sus lentes de inmediato. Sacó su computadora.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Mina.

- ¿Se te hace poco? Tengo que comunicarme con Haruka y las demás. Y ponerme a investigar este asunto.

S&S

Serena se encontraba esperando a Seiya en el parque. Una parte le decía que se fuera y otra que lo esperaba. Lejos estaba de pensar que Amy ya se había comunicado con Haruka y que ella y Michiru ya iban rumbo al templo Hikawa junto con la información que habían recolectado del espejo. Pero el destino quiso que Haruka distinguiera a Serena en la banca del parque.

- ¡Gatita! ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- En estos días, sólo las parejas y las palomas están en el parque… - dijo Michiru.

- ¿Tienes una cita?

- Pues… emmm… no exactamente… bueno, no sé. Me invitó a salir Seiya Kou.

- ¿Seiya Kou? – Michiru empezó a reírse. - ¿No es del que te pusiste celoso porque me ayudó a cambiarme en el concierto que di con Three Lights?

- No me hables de eso ¿quieres? – Haruka rodó los ojos en blanco. – Pues te recomendaría que te regresaras a tu casa ahora mismo.

- No le hagas caso… Seiya es muy buena persona… y muy guapo…

- Pues yo sólo te advierto una cosa gatita… no juegues con fuego porque después el lobo te comerá…

Haruka y Michiru se alejaron y Serena se quedó pensativa. ¿Cuándo Darien había jugado con fuego y había querido comérsela? Nunca. Ella también tenía necesidades. Un beso en el cuello, en la nuca, un apretón en la cintura… su imaginación voló y no se dio cuenta cuando la tomaron de la cintura tan fuerte que la hicieron girar.

- ¡Hola! ¿Me tardé? Lo siento… mis hermanos andaban levemente histéricos… ¿nos vamos? – Seiya le tendió la mano para tomársela y Serena aturdida, se la dio entrelazando sus dedos entre los suyos.

S&S

La mañana y la tarde se pasaron volando. Seiya y Serena pasaron parte del día en el zoológico comiendo algodones de azúcar, en la casa de los sustos donde Seiya a propósito gritaba para abrazar a Serena y después en la rueda de la fortuna. Seiya, totalmente embelesado, se atrevió a ir más allá.

- ¿De verdad no tienes novio, bombón?

- ¿Importa? – Serena tenía la vista perdida en el cielo.

- Es que… ¿se te haría loco si te digo que me estoy enamorando de ti? Y te lo pregunto porque yo te vi en el aeropuerto por primera vez… e ibas acompañada de un hombre…

- Sí… se llama Darien. Tienes el tipo de él. Cabello negro, ojos azules… pero un carácter totalmente diferente. Tú eres vivaz, chispeante, te dejas ir, nunca me corriges y me dejas ser yo misma… hoy lo comprobé…

- ¿Y él no era así? – Seiya preguntó casi con dolor.

- No… se molestaba si quería ir de la mano con él. Jamás me habría tomado de la cintura en público.

- ¡Pues es un idiota! Yo que daría por estar siempre así… gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy contigo bombón… que eres una princesa… Me recuerdas a una…

- ¿Y si lo fuera? – preguntó Serena coqueta.

- Serías el paquete completo…

Una lágrima rebelde no se pudo contener de los ojos de Serena y rodó por su mejilla. Seiya recordó a Kakyuu y se hincó para limpiársela con sus dedos. No sabía que había detonado esa lágrima pero tenía que eliminarla.

- ¡Vámonos!

S&S

Serena y Seiya llegaron a un club nocturno súper exclusivo. Seiya sólo le hizo una seña al de seguridad y éste inmediatamente lo hizo pasar. Taiki y Yaten lo observaron desde el segundo piso cuando llegó acompañado de Serena.

- ¿Por qué la trajo aquí? ¿Es la chica de la Prepa?

- Sí… la que dijo que tenía la esencia de princesa… tal vez sea bueno que la haya traído…

- La lleva al cuarto privado…

- No nos metamos en lo que hace…

Seiya entró con Serena y tecleó los dígitos en la pared para que sólo se pudiera abrir el cuarto desde adentro. De pronto, Serena recordó las palabras de Haruka: "no juegues con fuego porque después el lobo te comerá…" y tragó saliva. ¿En qué se había metido? Sin darse cuenta, terminó de rodillas recordando que nunca había estado así en una situación con Darien. Dos largos años y nada de nada. Ni siquiera un beso que le hiciera humedecerse y ¿se suponía que tenía una hija? De pronto, Seiya se hincó junto a ella.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- No…

- No te preocupes… te vas a sentir muy bien…

Serena de pronto se imaginó una escena donde Seiya la tomaba de la barbilla, la tomaba por la espalda para pegarla a su cuerpo y acorralarla en la pared y comenzar a besar su cuello, desgarrar su blusa y empezar a besarla por todo su torso y sin querer hizo una mueca de placer. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando y se rió nerviosamente.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- No, de nada…

- ¿Es tu primera vez?

Serena sintió que el calor le invadía el cuello, las orejas, el cuello y allá abajo. Tenía ganas de decir una palabrota. ¿Darien quién? Su corazón, rebelde ahora, anhelaba contestar algo pero no podía. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los ojos azul zafiro de Seiya.

- Hay algo en ti…

- Eh…

Seiya no podía dejar de ver a Serena. Sabía que había algo especial en ella. Odiaba siquiera imaginarla con otro y era una locura, ni siquiera se conocían pero él sentía que estaba destinado que estuvieran juntos. Y sin pensarlo, apagó la luz.

- Seiya… ¿Seiya? – Serena se sintió confundida.

- Aún en la oscuridad… te encontraré… - y fundió sus labios con los de Serena de una manera tan anhelante que hubieran podido salir chispas. Serena tomó aire, olvidó todo, se abrazó a su cuello y se dejó llevar en el mejor beso que había dado en toda su vida mientras se perdía en las mieles del roce de aquellos labios.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! Los leo todos y gracias por su apoyo en esta loca aventura! Me disculpo por no haber actualizado pero es que había estado un poco ocupada... Espero que hayan sido pacientes y me disculpen... ya saben que Seiya nunca nos falla!**

**Capítulo 8**

**Sailor Star Fighter**

Serena suspiró cuando sus labios se separaron. Jamás pensó que Seiya la besaría y muchísimo menos que se dejaría besar. Se llevó la mano a la boca y contuvo un sollozo.

- ¡No puede ser! – Seiya dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Disculpa?

Seiya había enloquecido de amor desde que había visto a Serena. Pero ahora que la había besado, se había acercado lo suficiente para detectar en ella el olor de flores y mariposas de Kakyuu. Era exactamente igual. Idéntico. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas de diferentes galaxias olieran igual? A no ser que…

- ¡Bombón! Dime un secreto… - Seiya la tomó todavía en la oscuridad entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. – Algo que se suponga que yo no deba saber de ti…

Serena suspiró. No estaban Luna, Rei ni Haruka para reprenderla. Y de sus labios salió una frase.

- De verdad soy una princesa. Dime tú un secreto.

- Tengo dos personalidades.

No sabían que los dos acababan de revelarse la clave del otro. Serena imaginó que probablemente se refería a su faceta de cantante. Pero Seiya inmediatamente, al detectar el olor de Kakyuu en Serena, ver el parecido tremendo, igual, las dos coletas, no cabía duda que era la princesa de Kinmoku de incógnito… ¡tenía que ser! ¡Y la había besado! ¡Al demonio! ¡Estaban en otro planeta y tenía que decírselo a Yaten y Taiki!

S&S

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre? – Haruka siempre iba al grano. Las inner scouts estaban silenciosas mientras Amy manejaba la minicomputadora y Michiru se acercaba al fuego de Rei.

- ¿Dónde están Setsuna y Hotaru? – preguntó Mina.

- Por el momento no las queremos poner nerviosas… sobre todo a Setsuna… - explicó Michiru.

- Ustedes primero… - Haruka insistió.

Rei tomó la palabra y Amy dejó de usar la computadora. Lita y Mina parecían estar en el limbo. Hablaron del robo de las semillas estelares y de la aparición de Sailor Star Maker.

- ¿Qué? – Michiru se desconcertó.

- ¡Es que tiene que ser lógico! – intervino Artemis. – Si hay más reinos parecidos al Milenio de Plata en las galaxias del Universo, es lógico que haya más sailor scouts.

- ¡Pero lo que nos preocupa no es eso! – exclamó Lita.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Que mi fuego me reveló que el alma de esa sailor que aparentemente no es de nuestra galaxia… pertenece a nuestro planeta…

- ¡Eso no puede ser posible! – saltó Haruka.

- ¡Ya lo sabemos! – Amy está en eso ahora mismo.

- ¿Y ustedes? También deben tener información puesto que no trajeron a Setsuna por miedo… - intervino Mina.

Haruka entrecruzó miradas con Michiru. ¿Debían decirles lo que el espejo les había revelado?

- De acuerdo. Después de todo, todas estamos de parte de la gatita… Tenemos fuertes sospechas para pensar que la Pequeña Dama… pues no es la Pequeña Dama…

- ¿Qué? – Todas gritaron de asombro.

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – preguntó Luna.

- Mi espejo reveló a Darien teniendo relaciones en otra galaxia con una dama idéntica a Serena… idéntica… podría pasar por su gemela… sólo que su cabello es rojo. Y luego me mostró un manto que cubrió Tokio de Cristal. Y después de ese velo oscuro, la cuna de la pequeña.

- ¿Ustedes vieron a la Neo Reina Serena embarazada?

Las scouts dudaron.

- ¡Qué voy a saber! A duras penas me acuerdo de mi presente y quieres que me acuerde de mi futuro! - se quejó Mina.

- Pues resulta que Setsuna nunca la vió. – sentenció Michiru.

- Y… ¿si Serena es rubia y Darien moreno… no se supone que…? – Lita empezó a atar cabos.

- ¡Exacto Jupiter! ¿De dónde sacaría la Pequeña Dama un cabello rosado si no es de una madre pelirroja?

S&S

Seiya y Serena comenzaron a bailar en la pista. Serena de verdad se estaba divirtiendo. Taiki y Yaten los observaban desde el segundo piso. Habían notado la señal que les había hecho Seiya.

- ¿Verdad que te sientes muy bien? – preguntó Seiya.

- Sí, claro…

De pronto, un apagón. Todos empezaron a correr creando un caos. Yaten y Taiki, sintiendo la presencia de algo maligno, empezaron a sacar a la gente por las puertas de emergencia. Seiya apretó a Serena contra su pecho.

- No te preocupes, bombón. Yo te protegeré…

Y cuando Serena se sintió tan pegada al pecho del hombre que poco antes había besado, se dio cuenta. Era muy parecida la sensación de estar con Darien. Como antes. Como se sentía cuando había viajado al Milenio de Plata y había un verdadero amor, una verdadera necesidad de protegerse el uno al otro. Y también había un aroma muy parecido entre los dos. Parecido, pero no igual. Los brazos de Seiya daban más calor aunque fuera más joven que Darien, sus ojos eran más azules que los de Darien… como si fuera…

- ¡Ahora sí Seiya Kou! ¡Soy Sailor Iron Mouse y te voy a quitar tu semilla estelar! ¡Eres un cantante famoso, seguro tienes una semilla deslumbrante y mi señora Galaxia no me va a poder lastimar!

- Serena… corre…

- ¡Seiya!

- ¡Corre! – ordenó el pelinegro.

Serena corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que transformarse y de inmediato. Tenía que salvar a Seiya. No podía soportar la idea de que lastimaran uno sólo de sus cabellos. Mientras tanto, Seiya le sonrió a Iron Mouse.

- ¡Tonta! ¡Poder de Lucha Estelar! ¡Transformación! – Seiya se transformó en su otra personalidad, Sailor Star Fighter y Iron Mouse sintió que ahora sí, Galaxia la mataría. No podría contra Fighter.

- ¡Me va a matar! ¡Me va a matar!

- ¡Dime dónde está Galaxia! – urgió Fighter a la desconsolada anima mate.

- ¡Détente! ¡Soy Sailor Moon! ¡No permitiré que le quites su semilla estelar a Seiya Kou! ¿Dónde está? – Serena empezó a preocuparse cuando no veía a Seiya por ninguna parte. Sólo a aquellas dos sailor scouts desconocidas.

- No te preocupes. Él está bien… - respondió Fighter mientras Sailor Moon respiraba con alivio.

- Ahhhhhh…. ¿es que no lo sabes? – se empezó a reír Iron Mouse. -¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

- ¿Decirme qué? – Sailor Moon no sabía que le hablaba sobre la verdadera identidad de Fighter.

Sailor Star Fighter ya estaba a punto de atacar para acabar con Iron Mouse pero una sombra apareció. Una carcajada macabra hizo que Fighter abrazara a Sailor Moon. Vieron como el terror se apoderó de Iron Mouse cuando la sombra le arrancaba los brazaletes de sus manos y de pronto se desvanecía perdiendo la vida. Después, una tranquilidad mortal.

- ¿Quién eres? – Sailor Moon se acercó a Fighter.

- Vengo de otra galaxia…

- No… tu perteneces a este planeta… lo sé. Podría jurarlo…

- ¡Estás loca!

- ¡Puedo probarlo! – Sailor Moon se defendió.

- ¡No, no puedes!

- ¿Quieres ver que sí?


End file.
